


Run to my Heart

by Marblinglix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, ISAC, Kisses, M/M, Sports, a ton of fluff, aussieline, isac2019, soft, softstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblinglix/pseuds/Marblinglix
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

A mini-fic about Chanlix at the ISAC 2019 games


	2. Meter run

"Everyone take your marks!"

Chan crouched down to the ground, focused on the meter run as he tried to look ahead.

I can do it...

He glanced up to see his number one supporter, the cutest person ever, and the love of his life smiling and clapping from afar. None other than Felix, smiling widely as he mouthed encouraging words to the older.

"I love you Chan! You can do it!"

He mouth whispered as the arena was quiet.

Chan gave a small smile to the boy.

Thank you sweetheart...

*BANG*

The gun went off, Chan immediately sprinted forward. Not paying attention to the other idols racing him, he had one goal and one goal only.

He was a second ahead, almost to the wall when he glanced over to see Felix clapping his small hands for him. It jumpstarted his stamina as the last burst of energy he used in the sprint to reach first place, which he did.

In less than 8 seconds, the run was over and Chan won. Catching his breathe, he turned around immediately looking for the younger. He spotted Felix, already walking up to him with open arms, jumping to hug him.

"Channie you won!" He giggled against his ears.

Chan hugged him back tightly, whispering in his ear.

"It's all thanks to you beautiful"

He would have held on longer to the younger, but now it was Felix's turn.

"It's your turn now baby" he teased.

Felix pouted as he reluctantly separated from Chan.  
"I know...I suck..."

"Felix, don't say that" Chan chuckled as the younger was walking away.

Felix gave him a small smile, yelling to him as he went to his lane.

"Don't expect too much" he laughed.

Chan smiled as he crossed his arms, watching Felix and the other idols go to their lanes.

Felix took his mark, looking ahead as he took a deep breathe.

Just stay calm...focus on your breathing...

He glanced to the side to see Chan, smiling to him. Felix returned with an eye smile.

He's too adorable...

Chan thought to himself as he looked around, making sure eyes weren't on him.

"Everyone take your marks!"

Felix readied himself as he looked the wall, glancing at Chan one last time.

"I love you! Do your best" Chan mouthed quietly to the younger.

Felix felt a blush creep on his face looking down, but the sound of the gun going off snapped him out his thoughts.

Felix took off running, he knew he wasn't going to be fast as Chan, but still sprinted as fast he could.

Chan could only coo at how cuter the boy's face looked running.

Oh my god...he's even cuter when he sprints...  
He looks like a kitten running...

He giggled to himself as he watched Felix hit the wall, finishing the race.

The boy was out of breathe, but he turned around panting looking for the older. Chan was waiting for him on the side still, trying not to be too obvious with how infatuated he was with the younger.

Felix ran up to him smiling.

"I did it Channie!" He smiled reaching his arms out to hug him, Chan immediately pulled him in.

"Yes you did baby, you did amazing" he pulled away to look at him.

Felix pouted as he looked down.

"I didn't win though Channie..."

Chan smiled, grabbing his forearm.

"Ya, but you know what you did win?"

Felix looked up confused, Chan just smiled as he looked into his eyes.

"You won my heart Lixie" he said softly as he pulled Felix and him towards the rest of the group.

"Channie..." Felix felt his face go red.

"You're gonna make everyone see my face red now..." he mumbled keeping his head down.

Chan just chuckled as he continued to pull him towards the group. He turned his head slightly to whisper to him.

"Then the world will know you're mine"


	3. Archery

The time came for Danceracha as Hyunjin, Minho, and Felix lined up with their bows and arrows for Archery.

The rest of the group were sitting from afar, watching them do their introductions. Chan in particular was keeping his eye on a certain someone.

Just when I thought he couldn't get cuter, the flower crown is icing on the cake

He smiled as he sat on the floor, watching Felix's every movement.

Chan continued to watch him as archery started, watching how adorable Felix looked as he sat nervously.

Claps and yells were heard as Minho scored high points. After some time, it was now Felix's turn.

Chan made sure to look and pay close attention, he hoped the younger would look back at him. But Felix was too focused on shooting.

Felix took a deep breathe, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he remembered their practice sessions. He was doing well with them, but that night after practice he was cuddled on Chan's bed in the dorms, still nervous.

Flashback

"Felix, what's wrong baby?" Chan said softly as he rubbed his back, Felix was cuddled on his chest. The older noticing how quiet he was.

"I'm just...nervous..."

"Nervous? About what?" Chan looked down to him.

"About...archery...." Felix mumbled.

"What? Why? You practically have been shooting perfect scores in practice" he lightly laughed.

Felix tilted his head to look at him.

"I know but...what if I slip up tomorrow...?" He pouted.

Chan lifted him to sit up, him shifting as well so their faces were inches apart.

"Lixie, sweetheart. Listen to me, I don't want you to overthink this. You're gonna do amazing, ok?" He pecked his lips before giving a small smile.

Felix looked down before back at Chan.

"Ok...thank you Channie...I love you" he started to smile.

"And I love you more my cute little archer" 

Felix smiled to himself recalling last night's events.

Channie always knows how to make me feel better...

He took a deep breathe as he moved his bow and arrow into position.

I can do it...don't overthink....

He let the arrow go as he hit the 9 mark, earning claps and cheers from everyone.

Ok...a few more...

He shot his few more arrows before it was the last one. Taking a deep breath, he aligned his arrow.

One more...

And he let it go, watching as it felt like slow motion for the arrow to hit.

Once it did, he had to blink a few times.

No way...

"Lee Felix from Stray Kids hits a 10!"

Once of the judges announced.

Felix smiled to himself as he scored the highest mark, all of the group cheering.

As soon as they were done, Danceracha met up with the group again. Everyone cheering and screaming about their scores.

Felix ran up to Chan, hugging the life out of him as he spun him around.

"Channie! I did it! You see?" He smiled against his ears.

"I did beautiful, and I couldn't be prouder" he whispered back.

Chan pulled away to look at him.

"Told ya practice would make perfect" he winked to him.

"I know! And I didn't even practice that long" Felix giggled.

"Hmmm, don't know about that. I'd say you've been practicing for years" Chan teased.

Felix tilted his head in confusion.

"Years?" He questioned.

"Uh huh" Chan smiled before looking around to see everyone distracted.

He leaned in just a few inches to whisper to him.

"Yup, shooting arrows to my heart Lixie" he winked.

Felix stood there for a few seconds to comprehend what Chan just said, once he did his blush came back.

He looked to the side, smiling to himself.

How am I so lucky to have him...


	4. Relay

"We will begin the next Relay in 5 minutes!"

Hyunjin, I.N, Felix, and Chan stood in the group of other idols awaiting to start the relay.

"Ok, so I.N will be first, then Hyunjin, then Felix, and lastly me" Chan said.

"Sounds good!" Hyunjin smiled.

"Let's stretch Jinnie!" I.N smiled as him and Hyunjin did some last minute stretching.

Felix was looking around the track, mumbling to himself. Chan noticed, smiling as he placed his arms around the younger's shoulder. Felix immediately leaning into him and grabbing his arm.

"What ya' thinking about baby?" Chan whispered to him.

"Hm? Oh just the distance Channie, I'm gauging how fast I can run" he smiled to him.

"Well, you did a wonderful job in everything else. This is the last one and we should be done" he giggled.

Felix smiled as he moved his arms around Chan's neck, hugging him.

"I knowww, I'm so tired Channie" he whined.

"I know baby, just a few more hours and then we can cuddle with a movie tonight" he whispered to him as he rubbed his back.

"Sounds perfect Channie!" Felix giggled as he pulled away for them to gather with I.N and Hyunjin.

"You guys ready?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yup! You can do it Innie!" Felix clapped.

"Thanks Lixie! " I.N gave him a high five as the younger ran off to the track to get in position.

"On your marks!"

*BANG*

The gun went off as I.N and the other idols went off running with their batons. He kept running as Hyunjin went to get in position for the pass off.

As soon it was his turn, he took off running. Him being tall with long legs giving him an advantage.

Chan and Felix watched as he was coming around.

Felix took a deep breath as he moved to get in the lane, Chan stopping him for a moment as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful baby" he whispered.

Felix walked forward before turning his head to him.

"I will Channie" he mouthed to him with a smile.

Felix got in his lane, looking behind as Hyunjin was coming up quickly. Felix grabbed the baton from him as he started running.

Chan watched him, biting his lip.

You can do it sweetheart, be careful

He wanted to make sure the younger wouldn't fall.

His face of worry turned to a small smile as he saw Felix's running face.

Still a cute kitten running...

Felix was coming around hot as Chan went to get in his lane for the last leg.

He looked behind to see Felix seconds away, Chan smiled to him as Felix handed him baton.

"Channie!" He slapped the baton in Chan's hand, Chan taking off to Finish the last lap.

Felix gathered with the others, watching as he tried to catch his breath.

He watched Chan sprint and was in 2nd place.

Almost there Channie!

He watched the younger close to the finish line with big eyes.

Within seconds, Chan finished as they won 2nd place. He jogged back over to everyone, all cheering and hugging I.N since he started the race as got them quite far.

After they finished cheering him, they all started to make their way back to the waiting area. Chan walking next to Felix, lightly touching his forearm.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" he whispered to him.

Felix smiled as he looked to the older.

"You did even better Channie" he giggled as they were back to the area, moving to sit on the ground.

"Well, you're even cuter running Lix. I can watch you run laps all day" He teased.

"Run all day? Hell no, I'm not like you Channie" he laughed.

Chan looked down before back to his eyes with a smile.

"All day wouldn't be so bad if it's running laps around my heart" he giggled.

Felix giggled back at him before they heard another announcement.

Channie...I'd run a million laps for your love


	5. Victory cuddles

"Channie..."

"Hm?"

"Are you tired?"

"Hm? Kinda...the 2 meter sprints and relay took more out of me than I thought" he sighed.

He was yawning a lot which the younger noticed.

"You wanna take a nap in my lap?" He said softly.

Chan looked behind him, giving a smile.

" I don't need a nap yet, but I won't say no to cuddles from you cutie"

Felix giggled as he moved his legs in position for Chan to lay down on his lap.

As soon as he did, he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in closer to snuggle. He loved that feeling, how the two of them fit perfectly together like a puzzle.

They cuddled as Felix did little claps here and there for other competitions.

"Are you tired baby?" Chan spoke up in his arms.

Felix looked down as he stared into the older's eyes.

"Kinda...but I get to cuddle you Channie" he giggled.

Chan smiled back as he looked up.

"And I get to be cuddled by my cute Archer kitty Lixie"

"Channie...you're making me shy again..."

"Hm, I guess I'm doing my job perfectly then" he teased back.

Felix giggled has he held him tighter.

"I love you Channie...thank you for always being there for me...I can't imagine my life without you"

Chan glanced up to him.

"I love you more beautiful, and I can't imagine my life without you either. We'll always be together, forever"

Felix smiled as he looked into his eyes.

They both knew everyone was watching, and they didn't care. What they both knew was they were never going to be apart, together forever, always.


End file.
